


Poker Spectaculor

by Mvilov



Category: Waverly and Nicole - Fandom, Wynonna Earp - Fandom, wayhaught - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Wayhaught - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 04:04:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12548440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mvilov/pseuds/Mvilov
Summary: One Shot- Set in Season 1. Always wondered what happened at Nicole's between when Waverly leaving the homestead and going to the Poker Spectacular. Short scene. First bit of writing I have done in awhile so welcome feedback.





	Poker Spectaculor

Nicole finished the last of the dishes and got the bottle of wine she had been chilling out of the refrigerator. She checked her watch- another 30 minutes until Waverly was expected. Just enough time to get ready.

Nicole smiled when she thought back to the last couple of weeks. She had known Waverly was beautiful and smart but since they had taken that next step she had been pleasantly surprised by how much her previous thoughts were an understatement. She really liked getting to know her but, at the same time, it felt like Waverly was just getting to know herself. She had no idea how truly breathtaking she was. 

A knock at the front door brought her out of her thoughts. She adjusted her top and checked her hair in the mirror. Taking a deep breath, she opened the door to an equally nervous looking Waverly. 

“Hi” – she said while blushing.

“Hi yourself. Please, come in,” Nicole shut the door and took a moment to catch her breath before turning and almost colliding with Waverly. Waverly stepped further into Nicole’s space. 

Before Nicole could even open her mouth, Waverly had thrown her arms around her neck and proceeded to give her a proper hello. Nicole melted into the kiss and tried to slow the pace down. Their times together had been so limited that it was almost frantic. 

Waverly gave her one last kiss and then stepped back, “I have been waiting to do that all day. “ 

Nicole smiled and lead her to the coach. “What time do you have to be at the Poker Spectacular?”

“Oooooh, probably have about an hour before anyone misses me. How did the rest of your shift go? Nedley still burying you in paperwork?”

Nicole chuckled and ran her fingers through Waverly’s hair. She still couldn’t believe how their relationship had evolved from that first meeting at Shorty’s to now sitting on her couch, talking about their day and not being able to keep their hands to themselves. The connection between them was so new yet more comfortable than she could have ever hoped for. 

“My shift was full of paperwork and a lot of watching of the clock. I knew coming to a small town was going to limit the amount of action I saw on a day to day basis but I feel like there is something happening and I just can’t put my finger on it. “

Waverly stiffened under Nicole’s touch and hoped that she wasn’t too obvious. She wasn’t really sure what to say to that without giving too much away so she did the next best thing…. she leaned in and kissed her. It was the cowards’ way out but Waverly knew it was the best option to keep Nicole safe and to keep Black Badge a covert operation. She knew she could trust Nicole but her allegiance to her sister ran deeper. She hoped this curse would be broken soon and life could go back to being normal…whatever that meant anymore.

Nicole reciprocated the kiss and found herself guiding Waverly onto her back. Her couch wasn’t the most comfortable in the world but Wavery and her seemed to fit together so well that it didn’t seem to get in the way of their intimacy. 

“Hmmmm,” Nicole moaned into Waverly’s neck, “If I didn’t know any better I would think you were trying to distract me.”

Waverly giggled but instead of denying her tactics she snaked her hand up the back of Nicole’s shirt. She traced her fingers along every muscle and curve before pulling it completely over her head. Nicole jolted up at as the air hit her torso. Waverly sat up startled at the quick change in mood. She gave Nicole some distance and settled into the other end of the couch.

Nicole thought about how her reaction may have seemed to Waverly and a quick look at the younger woman so far away from her validated those thoughts. She quickly reached for her hand and gave it a quick kiss.

“Waverly, I’m really sorry that I pulled away so fast. Please know you did nothing wrong. I really like you and I don’t think I have ever hid that fact from you in any of our interactions since we met. But I tried to be respectful since you were with Champ and, honestly, I thought it was one sided,” Nicole dropped her head a bit and blushed. Waverly returned the smile shyly and scooted a bit closer. 

“And while now I know it isn’t one sided,” Nicole continued, “It is still pretty new and I want to do it right. Let’s get to know each other a bit more. When we do take that next step in our relationship, I want to ensure we are both ready for it. Does that make sense?”

Waverly answered by leaning in and placing a slow tender kiss on Nicole’s check. “How did I get so lucky to meet someone as chivalrous as you, Officer Haught? It makes complete sense and, when we do take that step, it will be so worth it.” 

Nicole smiled and pulled Waverly against her chest. “Oh Waverly, you have no idea how worth it.”


End file.
